Over the past 40 years, consumers, for the purpose of home security, have purchased millions of automatic switches, manufactured by several major manufacturers, for the purpose of simulating human activity in dwellings and other buildings to deter burglars when the occupants of the dwelling or building are away. Typical switches are clock operated. All of these clock-operated switches are settable to turn the light on or off, either on the hour or the half hour, two or more times in a 24-hour period. This practice of using a timer has become so widespread that it has become common knowledge that if the lights in a house switch on or off on the hour or the half hour, or at the same time on successive nights, that this is an indication that the owners are away and the house is unoccupied, indicating that a timer is being used to simulate occupancy. Even the popular movie of the late 1990's, entitled “Home Alone” has as a theme, the burglars who checked the time that the lights came on to determine that the owners were away on vacation.
The predictability of the timing of these devices has rendered them virtually counter-productive as burglar deterrents, as they now serve as much to inform the burglars of the absence of the occupants. In addition to the electromechanical clock types described, solid-state equivalent units are also available, also having the same inadequacies as the electromechanical types, for the purpose intended.
Notwithstanding their obsolescence as effective burglar deterrents due to their well known predictability, still they are continuously sold in all department stores, hardware stores, chain stores, discount stores and variety stores throughout North America, because no preferred alternative has been made available. It is the purpose of this invention therefore, to make available such alternative to better fill the need.
All clock operated timers and also the solid-state equivalent types, have three functional inadequacies which prevent them from being effective burglar deterrents. First, they are precisely predictable, because they operate at the same times, day after day. Second, they are vulnerable to power interruptions, which gets them “off-schedule” until manually reset by the owner, who may be away for days or weeks, or in the case of a vacation home, they can be off-schedule for months. Third, the setting of time of day, and programming the turning on and off of the lights is time consuming, complicated, and bothersome.
The present invention overcomes all 3 of the above inadequacies, as will be explained herein below. The present invention described herein controls the lights in a way that is completely unrelated to horological time. The present invention will never, or very rarely if ever, turn its load on or off at the same time as the previous day. The present invention is so unlikely to turn its load on or off at the same time as the previous day, that it is estimated by probability at one chance in approximately 500,000.
Second, because the present invention has no relationship to the horological clock, and has no horological schedule. Therefore, after a power interruption, and when the power is restored, the present invention continues turning its load on and off at intervals unrelated to horological timing, and therefore continues to serve the intended purpose just as effectively as if the power interruption had not occurred. Third, the present invention eliminates the need for any setting of time of day and time-of-operation programming. In contrast, a single switch, set to “security” position in an instant, is all that is needed to enable the invention to function for its intended purpose.
The invention herein described is designed to be useful in three different embodiments as herein below described. In its basic simplest form, the user simply turns this invention on or off by a single manual switch. The invention may also be combined with a day/night photoelectric sensor, which is well known in the art. In this embodiment the invention functions during the night, but not during the day. The invention may also be combined with a clock-operated switch, well known in the art, so as to function within selected hours only. In all three of the above embodiments the invention can be configured to plug directly into the wall outlet of the home, or fitted with a power cord and plug, and placed on any convenient table. It is available, therefore, as either “wall models” or “table models” for the convenience and preference of the user.
While it is recognized, that the switching on and off of lamps and other electrical loads by electromechanical or electro-thermal means, as well as the timing of such switching, can be duplicated by solid state electronic means, using integrated circuits, triacs and other solid-state components, it should be noted that the use of solid state means, such as triacs, alters and distorts the waveform of the electrical current. This distortion is unsafe for any complex electrical device except an incandescent lamp. The present invention, as disclosed without solid state circuitry (though such circuitry may be used in controlling the actual switches and loads inside the device), does not distort the electrical waveform and is therefore safe for use with any electrical load, including consumer electronics and non-incandescent lamps.